Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for facilitating communications between a user and another party by a processor.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, consumers, businesspersons, educators, and others communicate over a wide variety of mediums in real time, across great distances, and many times without boundaries or borders. The advent of computers and networking technologies have made possible the intercommunication of people from one side of the world to the other. Smartphones and other sophisticated devices that rest in the palm of a person's hand allow for the sharing of information between users in an increasingly user friendly and simple manner. The increasing complexity of society, coupled with the evolution of technology continue to engender the sharing of a vast amount of information between people. For example, social media applications allow users to reach a large number of other persons, on a worldwide basis, that once was reserved for mass printed publications such as newspapers.